


you know I wanna keep you around ['round forever]

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Communication, Interruption, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Making Out, Manicures & Pedicures, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pampering, Relationship Discussions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: "You're going to undo all of my parents' hard work.""How so?""You're spoiling their son."Victor gave his hair a gentle little tug, and Yuuri could hear the smirk in his voice when he replied, "Well, their son is one of the most hard working skaters in existence, so he's earned a little...Damn, how does that expression go...?""Tender loving care," Yuuri provided, eyes still closed."Yes, all of that."





	you know I wanna keep you around ['round forever]

**Author's Note:**

> Set the morning after **just us together [keeping me hot like july forever]**.
> 
> Title from Halsey's _Now Or Never_.

Blowing on his nails for the fortieth time that morning, Yuuri examined them closely. The clear nail polish looked dry, and Yuuri was starting to feel a bit weird being unable to use his hands and feet the way he was used to. But he wasn't about to undo Victor's hard work. Letting his boyfriend do his nails was just as relaxing and rewarding as when he combed Yuuri's hair. Then Victor brought in a face mask that Yuuri wore while they made sure the two coats on his fingernails and toenails were completely dry. "So what does this one do again?" he asked Victor.

 

He peered up at his coach, who had his head on his lap and was gently massaging his scalp. "It's supposed to soothe redness and moisturize. How does it feel?" 

 

"It's nice," Yuuri admitted, closing his eyes and letting out a little pleased hum when Victor's fingers put particular focus behind his ears, easing the tension there. "God, I'm so glad I taught you that behind the ears thing."

 

Victor laughed softly with an indulgent smile, his strokes gentle and almost enough to make Yuuri feel sleepy. "You just relax, Yuurichka."

 

He did, closing his eyes and letting Victor's hands work their gentle magic on him, saying with a chuckle, "You're going to undo all of my parents' hard work."

 

"How so?"

 

"You're spoiling their son."

 

Victor gave his hair a gentle little tug, and Yuuri could hear the smirk in his voice when he replied, "Well, their son is one of the most hard working skaters in existence, so he's earned a little...Damn, how does that expression go...?"

 

"Tender loving care," Yuuri provided, eyes still closed.

 

"Yes, all of that."

 

Yuuri did have to admit that Victor was being very thorough with the entire "tender loving care" aspect. He'd given Yuuri an unbelievably good shoulder rub the night before while they lingered in the bath, and then he'd rubbed his sore back and thigh muscles, which had lulled him into a deep sleep. Coupled with the mani pedi and the impromptu facial, Yuuri felt that it was a little excessive. But damn if it didn't feel good. "How long am I supposed to wear this?"

 

"Ten more minutes," Victor answered, fingers moving on to stroke firm circles on Yuuri's brow, usually tense with worried frowns. "Yuuri?"

 

"Mmm?"

 

"Did you really like being blindfolded last night?"

 

Yuuri opened his eyes, feeling his cheeks grow warm underneath the mask at the memory. "Erm...Y-yeah. I mean...It was...It was good." He knew he wasn't doing the experience justice. It had been better than just "good." He'd been desperate, driven to begging by Victor's touch and the level of trust involved, and he'd  _loved_ it, letting Victor know just how much.

 

"Are there any other things you ever wanted to try out in bed?" Victor asked, looking down at Yuuri.

 

"Besides blindfolding? Um..." It didn't feel like being caught in the headlights, not like when Victor told him to find out what _Eros_ was to him, but the unexpected question still had Yuuri's blush intensifying. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked away, though Victor's fingers still stroked his scalp. "Can't I just say pork cutlet bowls again?"

 

"That wouldn't even be too much of a stretch, Yuurichka!" Victor said in an amused tone, touching his fingers to his lips in thought. "Come to think of it...have you ever fantasized about eating one off of me?"

 

Yuuri sputtered in shock, "Oh my  _God._  Not really? I mean..." Damn him, it sounded like a good, _brilliant_ idea, combining his two great loves. But it also sounded ridiculous and like something that would have Yuuri cackling rather than getting him in the mood. "...It sounds like something we  _could_ try out. Just not with a pork cutlet bowl. At least not yet. I don't think my heart can take it." 

 

Victor grinned at him and nodded. "Alright. I'll file that idea away for later."

 

Now if anyone asked Yuuri, he'd tell them he wasn't an adventurous person. Of course they'd call him a boldfaced liar, what with making a career out of one of the riskiest sports out there and relocating not once but twice in his lifetime for the sake of said career and his need to stay close to Victor. He thought about just how much he loved to watch Victor fall apart in his hands, and wondered just how it'd be if Victor were the one being blindfolded. Swallowing, Yuuri tried releasing the tension his line of thought had caused, focusing on Victor's soothing strokes, and asked in a small voice, "Would it be okay if I blindfolded you?"

 

Victor paused and Yuuri looked right up at the ceiling, heart pounding at his own daring. The man smiled above him, his eyes brightening with delight. "Of course it's okay! You're welcome to do it whenever you want!"

 

Yuuri let out the breath he'd been holding and tried to get back to relaxing. "That's good to...know."

 

"You seemed to like the spanking."

 

And there was that pesky tension again as Victor's not-so-innocent statement brought back very vivid memories from last night. "Y-yeah, I did," Yuuri admitted, realizing the mask was probably useless against his current blush, more so when he decided to tell Victor just exactly what he thought. "We could...try more of that."

 

Victor's hands slowed, one coming to settle over Yuuri's rapidly beating heart. "You  _can_ say no to anything you don't think you'd enjoy, Yuuri," he said gently.

 

"I know that," Yuuri said, placing his hand over Victor's to reassure him that he was telling the truth.

 

"What about face slapping?" Victor asked, a brow raised as he carefully looked at Yuuri's face.

 

Yuuri wasn't 100% sure if Victor had made a serious suggestion or testing him, but he _was_ sure of his answer. "No. Full stop. Spankings are one thing, but face slapping...I don't know, it doesn't exactly feel right even thinking about it. I wouldn't like it, and I wouldn't like doing it to you."

 

Victor nodded with a smile and gave Yuuri's chest a pat. "Alright, we'll cross that one off the list."

 

"You have a list?" Yuuri asked, eyes wide as he considered just what Victor probably had in mind.

 

"Figure of speech,  _detka_. Bondage?"

 

Yuuri hid the whimper that threatened to make its way out. He _had_ imagined what it would be like to be tied up and be completely at Victor's mercy, even as far back as when he was a teenager, compromising his browsing history with...honestly, he could fool himself all he wanted and call it "research", but it was porn. Some of his favorite go-to fantasies involved Victor Nikiforov touching him as he pleased, Yuuri all too happy to obey his idol. Now things were different, better, and suddenly those fantasies were within reach, and so was Victor. "Ropes and handcuffs? That sounds...Um..." 

 

...And suddenly he felt a little too vulnerable.

 

"Is it a no?" Victor asked.

 

"...No, not really," Yuuri said, fidgeting a little. "I'm just scared I'll get nervous and ruin everything if I'm the one getting tied up."

 

"That's what safewords are for, Yuurichka," the older man said with a reassuring smile. "If we're in the middle of something and you start feeling uncomfortable, I want you to let me know."

 

"I know, and I will. I'd like to try bondage, but you may have to talk me through it when you...t-tie me up."

 

"I promise. And you know we can try it out with you tying me up first."

 

Yuuri exhaled sharply, not having entertained _that_ particular fantasy for a long time. But the thought of Victor bound and powerless was too good to easily forget, and the idea planted itself firmly in Yuuri's head. "Yeah. That's...Yeah."

 

Victor gave him a soft and knowing smile. Yuuri drank it in, aware that Victor would enthusiastically indulge him in that particular fantasy. "How about role play?"

 

The man was trying to kill him. It was as simple as that. "What, like all the 'coach taking care of his student' stuff you've been doing?"

 

Another light tug of his hair, and Victor laughed softly. "I was thinking something a little more in depth. Pretending we're in a locker room, and the young and promising athlete is panting with exhaustion, waiting for his coach to come and quench his thirst."

 

Snorting, Yuuri smirked at just how much thought Victor put into the imagined scene. "Or the other way around, I think."

 

"I can't deny that. The same rules apply. We stop at the first sign of discomfort."

 

"Right." Still lying with his head on Victor's lap, Yuuri took a moment to gather enough courage to make a quick suggestion, still red-faced over the sudden turn their morning conversation had taken. "What do you think about...orgasm denial?"

 

Victor nodded enthusiastically, answering, "I've always wanted to try edging with you! We could definitely do that. We can also spice it up a little with a vibrator up your ass."

 

Yuuri's legs tensed at the thought, but it was certainly not a negative reaction. "I think we can try that, but...I've never tried using toys before."

 

Letting out a hum of understanding, Victor surmised, "I suppose you didn't want Phichit finding anything when you were roommates, did you?"

 

Victor hit the nail on the head. Yuuri didn't want to imagine what it'd be like if his parents or Mari found anything resembling a sex toy in his bedroom, and even though Phichit was his best friend, he still didn't dare do something so anxiety-inducing as buy a sex toy. "Basically. He wasn't nosy, but I was so paranoid that if I got anything like that, people would somehow find out." He almost covered his eyes but remembered the face mask. "I couldn't even masturbate when he was asleep. I thought he'd hear!"

 

Victor made a soft noise of sympathy, still stroking Yuuri's hair in calming motions. "Poor thing. You don't have to hold back on my account, alright?"

 

Yuuri nodded. Victor had, time and again, made him feel safe with him, no matter where they were. He wanted to do the same for him in turn. "How about you? Is there anything you like in particular?"

 

Touching a finger to his lips in thought once again, Victor was quiet for a moment and then replied, "Well...I've never done this before, but I do like the idea..."

 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, a faint smile on his lips. "What?"

 

"Have you ever heard of somnophilia?"

 

"Er...Maybe?" He wasn't completely familiar with the term, but had probably heard of what it entailed. 

 

"Basically," Victor began explaining. "You can have your way with me if I'm asleep, or else I can pretend to be asleep."

 

Breath hitching, Yuuri's heart pounded at the thought of the level and vulnerability and trust involved, and for Victor to offer...The idea nestled securely next to all of the others already in Yuuri's head, and he knew it was going to be difficult not to think about them. Still, he swallowed and asked, "...You'd really trust me that much?"

 

He could tell that Victor wanted to stroke his cheek, but settled for interlacing their fingers together and squeezing his hand. "Of course I would, and I'd tell you ahead of time if I didn't want you to do anything. Otherwise, feel free to use me as you like."

 

The sweet smile Victor was giving him made warmth spread through Yuuri's body, and he couldn't help reaching up to run his fingers over the perfect line of Victor's jaw. Wanting to kiss that smile and keep it for himself, Yuuri sat up and clambered onto Victor's lap, taking his face in his hands to bring him closer. Victor put a hand to his chest to stop him, exclaiming, "Ah-ah! Your face." He then took Yuuri's hands in his and kissed them thoroughly, making Yuuri laugh and blush even if he was still dying to kiss Victor.

 

"Hasn't it been ten minutes yet?" 

 

Victor checked the time on his phone and nodded, giving Yuuri's thigh a little pat. "Go wash up with warm water." 

 

Yuuri practically raced to the bathroom to splash warm water on his face, making sure there wasn't any trace of the mask left before drying off with a towel and running back to the living room.

 

Sitting on the couch with an eager look on his face, Victor reached for Yuuri to pull him back on his lap and into a heated kiss. Yuuri sighed into Victor's mouth, content and excited as his fingers delved through soft silver hair, and Victor's hands traveled underneath the back of Yuuri's shirt.

 

Yuuri's lips greedily traced Victor's jawline, tilting the man's head back to let him suck the spot beneath his ear. Blunt nails dug into Yuuri's back and he shivered against Victor's body, heart soaring at the sound of Victor's soft moan.

 

Then Victor's phone rang, catching them both off guard. Yuuri froze right where he was, thighs still squeezing Victor's. Sighing in dismay, Victor reached for his phone, and they both stared at the screen in surprise when it turned out to be Yurio calling. Yuuri glanced at Victor before leaning in to kiss his cheek just as he answered the call. "Yurio?"

 

The phone wasn't on speaker, but Yurio's voice rang loudly when he shouted, " _Let me in, old man!"_

 

A short click, and then silence. Victor blinked once and turned to look at Yuuri, who was still in his lap. "...Did one of us invite Yurio over?"

 

Yuuri shook his head as he lifted himself off of Victor and reached for his glasses, sliding them back on over his nose. "Not me."

 

Victor shrugged and got to his feet to open the door, Makkachin trotting out to greet whoever was on the other side. As soon as Victor opened the door the surly blond teen stomped in without a word, ignoring Victor when he greeted brightly, "What a nice surprise!"

 

Yuuri cleared his throat and made sure his shirt was in place, hoping the teenager didn't figure out what he'd interrupted. "Hi, Yuri."

 

Yurio merely grunted as he kicked off his shoes and sat down heavily on the couch next to Yuuri, letting his duffel bag fall to the floor and crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "Yakov and Lilia are being too damn loud and annoying."

 

While the coach and his formidable ex-wife were usually civil when it came to living together while instructing Yurio, Yuuri had no doubt that tensions rose out of control, and it made sense for Yurio to not want to get caught in the crossfire. And it was flattering that Yurio felt he could hide out here in their apartment. Victor smiled and walked over to ruffle Yurio's hair in understanding, happily ignoring the boy's growl. "Alright, you can stay. Want me to do your nails? I just did Yuuri's."

 

Yurio frowned and stayed silent for a moment before asking through his teeth, "Do you have green nail polish?"

 

"Of course," Victor replied with a smile.

 

"Fine," the teenager said, promptly making himself at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to reading your comments!
> 
> My tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
